


Popsicle

by fieryhotaru



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost loves Popsicles. Bunnymund loves that Jack Frost loves Popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

Spring started early, much to Jack Frost’s dismay. His hometown was becoming green in February, for the Moon’s sake. Little weeds and flowers started growing around his lake, the bees and butterflies waking up to take the nectar from them. And the Sun – Jack’s worst enemy – was beating down on his lake, making it impossible to keep frozen.

Still, he’d grown a fondness and respect for this season, especially since Bunnymund had explained to him what spring and Easter were all about. And also, being Bunny’s lover was influencing his thoughts on the season, as well. But that doesn’t matter; spring shouldn’t start this early, dammit!

“Come on, guys!” Jack heard a familiar voice coming his way. It was Jamie and his friends, walking to the lake, eating Popsicles. “Hey, Jack!”

“Hey, Jamie, guys!” Jack flew over to them. “Hey, are you getting taller?” He rubbed Jamie’s head.

“Yeah, I think I grew a whole inch!” The kid laughed. “You haven’t been making it snow lately.”

“I can’t with the Sun melting everything I make.” The winter spirit demonstrated by making a snowflake his hand. It melted seconds later.

“Well, the groundhog did say spring would come early.” Jamie shrugged. “Oh here, you want one of these?” He held up a wrapped Popsicle to his friend. “Hopefully it hasn’t melted too much.”

“Really? Thanks!” Jack smiled, taking the frozen treat. “I live off these things.” It’s true, ice pops were his favorites, ever since they were invented. He could feel it melting inside the plastic cover, but he was able to keep it cool in his hand.

“Hey, how’s the Easter Bunny doing?” Jamie asked. “It’s in March this year instead of April. I’m sure he’s busy.”

“Busy… oh crap!” Jack face-palmed. “I was supposed to help him paint eggs today!”

“Uh-oh. I don’t think you wanna make him mad.” Jamie winced. “You’d better go.”

“Yeah, right.” The winter spirit turned to leave, but stopped when he got an idea. “Hey, could I have another Popsicle?”

“Huh? Sure. We got tons.” One of the kids handed Jack another pop.

“Thanks guys. I owe ya!” And with that, he took off on the wind, flying to the Warren.

:::

“Where is that little bugger?” E. Aster Bunnymund could tell by the angle of the sun that Jack was late. He sat on a rock scribbling new designs for the eggs this year on a pad of paper. He groaned in disappointment when a familiar minty-vanilla scent crossed his nose. The brat was trying to sneak up on him. “You’re late, Frostbite.”

“Aw, I was closer to getting you this time.” Jack flew in front of his lover. Bunny kept his eyes on his work. “Sorry I’m late, I ran into Jamie, and look…” The winter spirit pulled out the ice pops he had in his shirt pocket. He kept them cool with his hand the whole time. “He had Popsicles! Want one?”

“No.” Bunnymund answered curtly, still not looking at the eternal teen. “Now are you gonna help me, or what?”

“Not with that attitude, grumpy kangaroo.” Jack pouted, putting down his staff and opening one of the Popsicles. It was bright red and cherry flavored. “Maybe you need a break.”

“And maybe you need to…” When Bunny finally looked up at his partner, he was sucking on the pop hard between his pretty lips, happily enjoying the taste. He kept plunging it in and out of his mouth repeatedly. The new guardian had no idea that what he was doing was sexual and was turning the rabbit on very quickly.

“What?” Jack caught him staring.

“Nothin’.” Bunny’s ears flattened and he crossed his strong legs, hiding the growing erection he was getting. “Just hurry up with that thing, will ya?” He pried his attention away from the boy reluctantly. Jack looked at Bunny, then the Popsicle, and grinned mischievously, connecting the dots. His lips found the ice pop again, slowly sucking on it, this time making sloppy slurping sounds that the rabbit’s sensitive ears picked up instantly. Don’t look, don’t look… Bunny repeated in his head. Jack realized that the Pooka was fighting to concentrate on the notepad. He made the sounds louder, wetter, adding a few muffled moans here and there. Finally Bunny peeked at his mate and for the life of him couldn’t look away again. The teen smiled around the pop and made it even more of a show, now licking the Popsicle very explicitly from bottom to top, catching any drippings before they fell on his hand. He put his lips on the side of the treat and sucked it sweetly as if kissing it. The rabbit was full on staring now and had dropped his paintbrush on the ground. Jack then slid his lips all the way down the ice pop, holding back a gag. Finally his mouth travelled up the pop, putting his teeth around the tip, and bit it off easily. Bunny winced as if Jack had just bitten him. Jack laughed at the Pooka’s reaction, the tip of the Popsicle still in his mouth.

“Ha, you’re so… mmph…!” In a flash, the rabbit jumped up, put his paws around the boy’s head and kissed him hard, pushing his flat tongue inside Jack’s mouth. Their tongues danced against each other and the Popsicle tip, melting it quickly in the winter spirit’s mouth, a bit of the liquid coming out the corner as the rabbit heatedly pulled away, licking his lips. Jack just stood there, still high from the hot kiss. Bunny snickered darkly and pushed the teen to his knees, putting his beautiful face in front of his full erection.

“You’re gonna do the same thing you did to that ice block to my donger, yeah?” Bunny said huskily. The boy smiled and nodded, tossing the Popsicle into the grass and gripping the Pooka’s erection with both hands. His cool hands worked the shaft while he put his lips around the head, sucking on it like it was the ice pop. “Y-Yes, that’s it, mate…” He ran his hand through that snowy white hair, encouraging his lover. Jack licked the shaft up and down, pressing his lips against it occasionally. He moved his hands to the giant rabbit’s hips and continued to use only his mouth to pleasure Bunnymund. He couldn’t take it all in his mouth but it didn’t stop him from trying, and tears came to his blue eyes as he gagged slightly. Jack’s swollen lips wrapped tightly around Bunny’s cock and moved quickly, moaning against it and sending shockwaves through the rabbit’s body. “Sh-Shit… Frostbite… nngh…!” He gripped that white hair as he came inside the teen’s mouth. Jack tried swallowing it all but some escaped his lips, wiping it off with the back of his hand and looking up at his furry lover with lovely tear-stained eyes. The sight made Bunny rock hard again. He growled and pushed Jack on the green grass and got between his legs after pulling off those annoying pants. “Ya still got that other pop, Jack?”

“Huh? Oh yeah…” The frosty teen searched his shirt pocket for the other Popsicle and handed it off to Bunny, confused. “What, now you’re gonna eat it?”

“No.” The Pooka removed the plastic. This one was blue, almost the same color as Jack’s eyes. “You are.” Bunny grinned wickedly.

“No, wait, you…” The teen’s eyes were wide in shock as Bunny carefully pushed the icy pop all the way inside the winter spirit. “AAAAHAAHHH!” Jack shrieked at the weird sensation and dug his fingers into the ground. Bunnymund watched in amazement as the Popsicle instantly started melting inside his lover. He pulled it out a little and pushed it back in, the blue liquid oozing out of Jack’s hole. The teen whined and squirmed, his eyes shut with tears streaking down his cute, flushed face.

“Don’t you like this, mate? Thought a frosty whacker like you would enjoy somethin’ like this.”

“Aaah… it’s just… weird… and embarrassing…!” Jack said through groans.

“Aw, don’t be shy, love…” Bunny smiled and kept thrusting the pop into Jack. “You weren’t a moment ago with my donger in yer mouth.”

“NNGH! Bunny!” Jack was getting harder and hotter listening to the Pooka’s sexy dirty-talk. His back arched off the ground as the ice cold treat penetrated him, feeling it melting little by little till there was nothing left but the stick. He unconsciously clenched on the stick as Bunny pulled it out.

“Guess you want more, eh mate?” The Australian threw the stick away and positioned himself at Jack’s entrance, pulling the boy’s bottom onto his lap. The head of his dick slipped into the winter spirit easily because of the blue pop, the remaining liquid coming out as the Pooka thrust in more. “So fuckin’ tight, Jack…”

“Ooo, god, Bunny…” Jack rolled his head back in the grass as the rabbit filled him up quickly but carefully, holding that position a bit before he mewled and pushed his hips in, telling Bunny it was okay to move. Bunny complied, grabbing Jack’s ankles and holding his legs up as he drove into the smaller male. The teen cried in pain and pleasure, trying his best to meet Bunnymund’s thrusts with his hips, though finding it hard to move with his legs up in the air like this. Seeing Jack struggle adorably in this position gave him an idea for a new one. He put those creamy legs together in front of him, holding them tight to his large fuzzy body as he kept thrusting, slower but harder. “AHHH!” The eternal teen screamed.

“It’s almost too tight…” The rabbit groaned.

“That’s… ah!... not gonna stop you… is it?” Jack asked, wishing he could see Bunny’s face.

“Only if ya want me to, love.”

“Fuck no.”

“That’s what I like to hear. ‘Sides…” Bunnymund looked down. “Yer really suckin’ me in down there.” He started thrusting again, faster and harder each second. When Jack let out a loud moan and started gasping for air he knew that he had hit his prostate. Bunny reached around the winter spirit’s leg with one arm and stroked his penis, and Jack’s eyes went wide and groaned in utter pleasure.

“Oh… Bunny… I’m coming…!”

“Fuck… I am too, Frostbite.” The two released at the same time. Jack shook in ecstasy as Bunnymund came inside him. Bunny sighed happily and put the boy’s legs down carefully, pulling out of his mate.

“Well…” Jack said between deep breaths. “I’m never gonna look at Popsicles the same way again.” Bunny just snickered and rested next to his beautiful lover.

:::

SOME WEEKS LATER

“Hey, Jack!”

“Hey, Jamie!”

“Did you and the Easter Bunny like the Popsicles I gave you?”

“Uh… yeah! We… enjoyed them alright…”

“… Huh?”


End file.
